Breaking Out
by roxxihearts
Summary: Sometimes, the perfect prom night doesn't always come to who you think it will. Sakura's POV, SasuNaru or NaruSasu


_AN: Yeeaah, my first SasuNaru/NaruSasu fic. NO DON'T LEAVE D8 Just tell me what you think :)_

.

_._

Breaking Out

.

.

.

**True Love**

**.  
**

Sakura glared across the room, her arms tightly folded over her tight, red prom dress. She had thought tonight would be the best fucking night of her life so far but what happened? Fucking Naruto happened. Mister 'Oh look at me, I don't see it when my guy friend crushes on me', Mister 'Ohmygosh I totally didn't know you felt that way toward me'. Bull-fucking-shit. Sasuke's been crushing on him since we were kids. And while Sasuke's been crushing on Naruto, I was busy crushing on him.

"Oh my god Sakura, do you see them!? They're totally slow-dancing together! And you know what that means." Ino, my so called 'adviser', smacked on her gum and leaned against the buffet table, almost getting ranch dressing on the back of her dress.

"You've been trying to get him for like ever, and he finally gives you a chance on prom and WHAMMO! He decides to take notice of him. Man, how's that for a kicker?" Ino laughs and straightens up, making sure to flatten the creases in her frothy blue, wonder-dress. I grab a glass of punch and somehow stop myself from tossing it at her.

"You know what Ino? I really didn't need to hear that shit." If my voice were any icier, you could make ice cubes off my words. Ino's eyes seem to get impossibly wide after she realizes what she said.

"Omigosh Sakura I totally didn't mean it like that! I meant-well you know that-" I interrupt her before she can continue to keep talking. She might make me lose brain cells.

"I think Shikamaru is waiting for you over by the DJ booth." I pointed past a few couples to Shikamaru standing by the DJ booth with his hands in his pockets. He notices me pointing and then he notices Ino. I saw his eyes light up and just knew they were meant to be.

Ino blushes and clutches at the fold of her dress. "Uhh…Sakura?

I smile. "Go ahead. I'm fine! You better go to him now before the song is over!" She gasps and, picking up the ends of the wonder-dress, runs toward him, pushing past a couple that looked like they were having a little TOO much fun. My smile faded as I remembered why I was staring at dozens of couples slow-dancing and not being among them. I glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke and immediately dropped my drink. They were kissing. And not just any kiss, THE kiss. The kiss that every girl wishes and dreams for by the time they turn 12. The perfect, end of the movie I'm-in-love kiss. Yes THAT one. The one that if two people are doing it, you know they're meant to be.

Wouldn't you just know my luck? If our school was cheap, we would've gotten those lame red plastic cups. No one would have heard it fall though some girl might've had a fit if she stepped in the puddle. But no, we were privileged kids, and of course, the glasses were actual glass. So when I nicely dropped my drink, it fell and shattered on the floor, immediately attracting the attention of the two pairs of eyes I least wanted on me.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looks at me with the most bewildered look on his face and to my horror, my eyes start to tear up. Naruto starts walking toward me with this concerned look on his face and that's when I snap.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Naruto and Sasuke froze in their tracks, their mouths dropped open. The band stops playing music, and the entire school is staring at me. But right now? I don't give a shit.

"Don't come any closer or I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'll fucking MURDER you!"

"B-but Sakura-"

"We just want to help-"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream at them as my hair starts to come out of the meticulous bun I put it in. "YOU CAN'T HELP ME YOU NEVER COULD! All I ever wanted was for you to NOTICE me Sasuke, for you to fucking LOOK AT ME! But you never did! It was always HIM, it was always Naruto! He never even noticed you yet I kept getting second fiddle to him!"

Naruto looks even more shocked and glances at Sasuke but he had eyes only on me. The one time in my life, he finally SEES me.

"And now look, you FINALLY see me. Me! But it's too late for me. Just...too late" I finally burst into tears and run out of the room. I can hear Sasuke yelling for me but I can't go back. If there's one thing I believe in to the fullest extent, it's true love. And what I saw back there was definitely the real deal. I'm not sure if I could ever get over him, but I know, he'll definitely get over me. I'll just be a distant memory to him soon, but I know Naruto will be in his life forever.


End file.
